Recette Miracle Contre L'Antipathie
by Azalee
Summary: Ou comment apprendre à une jeune sainte psychopathe à apprécier un pyromane également psychopathe, ou encore pourquoi Hao aurait bien voulu que Maiden vienne en visite un autre jour.


Ceci était une expérience. Etais-je ou n'étais-je pas capable d'écrire quelque chose de mignon avec un couple hétéro?

En fait, je voulais juste que Hao fasse un pari avec une jolie fille, perde, et doive faire un gâteau. n.n Et comme ma mère a justement décidé de faire un gâteau au chocolat l'après-midi où je me suis retrouvée bloquée, PAF, toute mon inspiration est revenue et je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire jusqu'à la fin. n.n

Tsunami: /parcourt rapidement le brouillon, fines lunettes sur le nez et air d'examinatrice sérieuse sur la figure/ à première vue ça m'a l'air acceptable...

Mares: ça, ça veut dire pas de lemon...

Azalée: ... Ma', regarde le rating avant de délirer...

Ma': /lève les yeux/ KOA? MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE??! /menace Azalee-l'auteure avec un marteau/ TU METS TOUJOURS AU MOINS PG POUR DU YAOI!!!

Bah... c'est pas du yaoi...

Ma': /meurs d'une crise cardiaque/

**Warning:** hétéro, tabliers de dentelles, crème fraîche, petits noms et OOC; Romance/Supernatural parce que c'est pas franchement normal... lisez et vous comprendrez...

**Disclaimer:** Rein n'à moi à part l'idée, d'ailleurs sur-utilisée en anglais dans tous les fandoms trouvables ici. J'ai pas tant d'imagination que ça.

-----------------------------------------------

- Lyserg-kun!

Le jeune Anglais eut un sourire légèrement gêné tandis que Yoh le serrait dans ses bras et le tirait par le poignet à l'intérieur de la maison. Ryû émergea du salon avec la coupe et les yeux en coeurs; Horo le contourna pour aller taper sur le dos de Lyserg avec un joyeux "salut mec!" et aider Yoh à le faire entrer dans le salon et échapper à Ryû, vers qui Anna se dirigeait déjà.

Lyserg cligna des yeux lorsque Ryû le dépassa en courant pour aller nettoyer l'onsen, poursuivi par les derniers ordres d'Anna. Puis il baissa son regard au niveau du sol.

Opacho plantée devant lui le regarda très sérieusement un long moment, les lèvres gonflées en une petite moue concentrée adorable. Puis elle sembla le reconnaître et jeta un coup d'oeil vers la porte d'entrée d'un air paniqué, avant de filer se réfugier dans la cuisine.

Lyserg se rappela alors de quelque chose et redressa brusquement la tête.

- Ah oui, Yoh-kun...

- Vi? répondit l'intéressé en relevant les yeux de la téloche devant laquelle il était retourné s'affaler.

- Heu... je ne suis pas seul, mes... compagnons... ont voulu m'accompagner...

Yoh cligna des yeux et disparut brusquement. On put entendre sa voix chaleureuse dans le couloir une fraction de seconde après.

---

- Attah, Opacho... tu es certaine que...?

- Opacho est sûre, Hao-sama! affirma la gamine en hochant gravement la tête, puis ses yeux commencèrent à trembler. Oh non, Hao-sama n'est pas content...

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Opacho, assura aussitôt Hao en attrapant le p'tit bout d'chou pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Elle a raison, Hao-sama, murmura la voix timide de la jeune Tamao dans le fond.

- Bien sûr, rétorqua-t-il avec un regard noir comme si c'était une insulte personnelle.

Tamao rougit et recolla son oeil droit à l'interstice entre la porte et le mur de la cuisine.

- Je la vois, murmura-t-elle comme pour se faire pardonner. Elle parle avec Yoh-sama... Il lui montre — oh non!

Elle se déplaça précipitamment pour revenir devant le four, une fraction de seconde avant que la porte ne coulisse. Hao inspira profondément, reposa Opacho par terre et se retourna en plaquant un énorme sourire sur ses lèvres.

La sainte Iron Maiden Jeanne referma la porte et cligna des yeux.

Tamao souleva automatiquement Opacho qui lui tendait les bras d'un air neutre et elles quittèrent rapidement la pièce, laissant les deux ennemis se confronter tranquillement.

- Ohayô, Maiden de mon coeur.

Jeanne ouvrit la bouche d'un air hésitant.

- Erm... Bonjour, Monsieur...

Hao sourit encore plus tandis que l'Iron Maiden, sans oser poser la question, balayait d'un regard dubitatif son tablier de dentelles roses.

---

Yoh sauta presque au cou de Tamao lorsqu'elle émergea de la cuisine, la petite Opacho dans les bras. Le teint de la jeune fille atteignit la nuance de ses cheveux.

- Alors? demanda-t-il dans un souffle, les yeux brillants.

Tamao rosit un peu plus.

- Lâche-la, Yoh, tu lui fais peur, soupira Anna sans lever les yeux de sa télé.

- Gomen, Tamao, fit Yoh en reculant un peu avec un sourire gêné. Comment ça se passe là-dedans?

- Heu... rougit encore plus Tamao. Elle... n'avait pas exactement l'air de vouloir le découper en rondelles, si je puis dire...

- YES!

- Arrête ça, Yoh, on dirait un gamin, lâcha Anna, les yeux toujours rivés à l'écran.

- Je le _savais_! exulta-t-il sans faire attention à elle.

- Tu savais quoi? s'informa Horo depuis la salle à manger où Ren écrasait Chocolove et lui aux dames chinoises, autour d'un coin de la grande table.

- La Maiden de Lyserg est allée voir Nii-san dans la cuisine! répondit Yoh en sautillant jusqu'à la salle à manger.

- Mais ils vont s'entre-tuer! fit Lyserg effaré, assis sur la table pour regarder le jeu.

- Mais non, mais non.

- Mais bien sûr que si! Ils ne rêvent que de ça!

- Nii-san n'a jamais exactement voulu tuer Jeanne-sama, rappela Yoh en agitant l'index d'un air sentencieux. Le contraire vi, ça d'accord, mais _lui_ non.

- Tu es presque encore plus taré que lui, lâcha Ren en déplaçant un pion.

- Merci.

---

- En fait, c'est la faute de la si adorable fiancée de mon petit frère, expliqua Hao tout en tirant un tabouret de sous la table, jetant au passage un coup d'oeil au four.

Jeanne battit des paupières en s'asseyant machinalement.

- Comment ça?

- Elle ne me croyait pas capable de vaincre Otôto, alors on a fait un pari, continua Hao en haussant les épaules. Si je battais Yoh, elle ne me criait pas dessus de toute une journée; si je perdais, je faisais le goûter.

- C'est lui qui a gagné.

- Aha.

- Mais... le tablier?

Hao éclata de rire tandis qu'elle posait son front dans ses mains, l'air complètement sonnée.

- J'ai perdu, mais je n'allais quand même pas la laisser se ficher de moi, alors j'ai fait exactement ce à quoi Anna-chan aurait dû s'attendre de ma part: rigoler et en profiter pour exagérer et la rendre dingue. C'est-à-dire...

Le four l'interrompit avec un petit "ding"; il enfila les maniques à carreaux pendues à un crochet et ouvrit la porte du four.

- ... Figurez-vous, très chère, qu'Otôto avait très envie d'un gâteau.

L'intéressée risqua un coup d'oeil entre ses doigts et pouffa dans ses mains.

- Asakura Hao, vous êtes encore plus dingue que je ne le croyais, déclara-t-elle en secouant la tête, toujours agitée d'éclats de rire.

Hao se redressa, les yeux en accents circonflexes et un magnifique gâteau au chocolat entre les maniques.

- Tu m'aides, mon petit chou?

Elle fit mine de lui lancer un couteau qui traînait sur la table.

---

- Je croyais que Hao avait interdit quiconque d'entrer? se rappela Chocolove en fronçant les sourcils, détournant les yeux du jeu pour les poser sur Yoh rayonnant.

- Justement! répondit-il tandis que son sourire s'agrandissait encore. Mais j'ai pas d'ordre à donner à la petite Maiden! Et déjà qu'il doit pas être très content, je vais pas _en plus_ entrer alors qu'il me l'a interdit!

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'est pas content? ricana Ren.

- Bien sûr que non, mais ça Nii-san le sait pas! n.n

Tous les regards se fixèrent alors sur lui, y compris ceux de Ryû qui pointa la tête hors de l'onsen, de Lyserg qui cessa brusquement de se ronger les ongles et d'Anna qui se déscotcha de la télé un instant.

- Futé en fait, le mec, murmura Chocolove. Dangereux de le surestimer. Hao va en voir de toutes les couleurs avec un frangin pareil, ajouta-t-il en souriant brusquement.

- Les jumeaux de l'enfer, soupira Pirika en s'asseyant à côté de son frère pour le regarder se faire écrabouiller. Prêts à tout pour n'importe quoi.

Horo cligna des yeux.

- Hey, Ren, c'est mon camp que t'envahis là!

Anna secoua la tête et retourna à son feuilleton.

---

- Du _sucre glace_? répéta Jeanne stupéfaite en contemplant le paquet qui trônait sur la table.

- Et des framboises, acquiesça joyeusement Hao en en posant un bol à côté. Toujours partante, chouchou?

- Tu ne me feras pas reculer avec ça, Asakura, répondit-elle en nouant un tablier blanc autour de sa taille.

- Alléluia!

Elle rougit brusquement lorsqu'il fit le noeud de sa nuque en passant derrière elle.

- Avant de faire de la pâtisserie, faut se laver les mains et s'attacher les cheveux! lança-t-il comme si de rien n'était en indiquant sa queue de cheval d'une main et lui tendant un joli chouchou rose de l'autre.

Elle ne voulut même pas savoir d'où il le sortait et se contenta de le prendre en clignant des yeux.

Hao s'assit sur un coin de table, posa une jambe sur l'autre, tira le sac de sauce au chocolat de dessous le paquet de farine et le déposa sur ses genoux.

- Alooors... fit-il en ouvrant le sac. Tu peux essayer de trouver le cuillère en bois? Elle doit être dans un tiroir.

Jeanne termina de faire passer ses interminables cheveux dans le chouchou et lança un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce et à ses innombrables tiroirs. Elle soupira et en ouvrit un au hasard, tripotant encore distraitement les mèches qui s'échappaient de son chouchou.

Elle cligna des yeux, prit la cuillère et la regarda fixement, avec un air de Tchii déclarant "c'est un sac en plastique, un sac en plastique donné par le patron".

- Miracle, déclara Hao en jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule.

Jeanne lui lança un regard noir en refermant le tiroir et lui tendit la cuillère comme si ça lui retournait les entrailles. Hao la prit avec un grand sourire et un "merci chérie" qui lui valut presque une claque, sauf que Jeanne n'osait pas le toucher.

---

- Et on peut savoir d'où exactement tu as déduit qu'ils s'aimaient bien? demanda Manta assis sur la table à côté de Lyserg, son portable sur les genoux.

- Dès que je lui ai dis de faire attention à Hao, Maiden a demandé où il était, de un; de deux, Nii-san n'a pas foutu le camp de la cuisine; trois, il en a fait sortir Opacho; quatre, parce que ça serait marrant de les voir en couple. n---n

Pirika se frappa le front.

- Mais à supposer qu'ils veuillent toujours s'entre-tuer? fit Lyserg, l'ongle de l'index entre les dents.

_- Nii-san n'a jamais fait de plans pour tuer Jeanne._

- Mais même! D'accord, la course au trône de Shaman King ne vaut plus comme argument, mais Jeanne-sama voulait purement et simplement débarrasser la planète de son existence!

- Voulait, voulait, voulaaait... chantonna Yoh en courant autour de la pièce en agitant les bras.

Tout le monde le regarda bizarrement; il fit tout le tour de la table et revint s'agenouiller devant le plateau de jeu.

- Horo, te laisse pas distraire, sourit-il.

Horo cilla et regarda le plateau.

- Mais Reeennn!! Pourquoi mooii?!

---

- Y en a pas assez là, indiqua distraitement Jeanne en désignant un endroit du gâteau moins couvert de sauce que les autres. Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas de crème fraîche, d'abord?

- Parce que, très chère, la crème fraîche c'est pas japonais et ça ne va pas avec les framboises, expliqua patiemment Hao en recouvrant l'endroit incriminé.

- Nani?! Seules les fraises vont mieux avec la crème fraîche que les framboises!

- Et je n'ai pas de fraises, conclut Hao en se léchant un doigt.

Jeanne le regarda bizarrement.

- Tu inventes n'importe quoi juste pour me contrarier, accusa-t-elle en sortant la crème fraîche du frigo.

- Mais non; en plus Tao Ren est allergique à la crème fraîche.

- De toutes façons il n'aurait jamais touché à un gâteau fait par toi, répondit-elle tranquillement.

- On voit que tu viens d'arriver, rétorqua-t-il tout aussi calmement.

- Comment ça?

- Tout le monde adore mes gâteaux! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Il agita la main pour l'emphase et fit voler du sucre. Jeanne éventa le nuage de sucre glace avec la spatule qu'elle avait à la main, révélant un Hao couvert de poudre blanche. Elle rit.

- Tu ne t'es pas regardée, mon chou, ricana Hao.

Elle lui tapa sur la tête avec sa spatule et versa la crème fraîche dans un bol; Hao souleva le godet pour l'arrêter.

- Pas de crème fraîche j'ai dit! protesta-t-il.

- Mais si! se fit-elle en se débattant pour continuer à verser. Tu n'avais qu'à pas me proposer de t'aider! Je peux quand même décider d'au moins _un_ truc!

---

- Tiens, ça s'anime là-dedans, remarqua Pirika.

- Je vous avais dit que ça n'irait pas! s'énerva Lyserg en se levant.

Yoh sauta sur ses pieds pour retenir Lyserg et le forcer à se rasseoir.

- Mais Yoh-kun!

- Ça s'anime, d'accord, fit Ren en terminant de zigouiller Chocolove. Mais qui te dit que ça ne va pas?

Lyserg se retourna lentement vers lui, le teint blême, Pirika plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche en rougissant comme une pivoine et les trois autres garçons éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Ren sirotait tranquillement un verre de lait.

---

- Je t'ai dit que Ren était allergique à la crème fraîche!

- Il n'aura qu'à prendre une part sans!

- Mais tu vas en mettre partout!

- Alors il n'aura qu'à pas prendre de gâteau! De toutes façons je suis sûre que tu inventes!

- Juste un tout petit peu, admit Hao avec un sourire en détachant le dernier des doigts de Jeanne du godet.

- Ah!

- Mais on ne met pas de crème quand même.

- Si!

Hao fut soudain projeté par terre; le godet de crème fraîche lui échappa des mains et se répandit par terre.

Il cligna des yeux.

- Eeeh... Jeanne...?

- Regarde ce que t'as fait, baka, le gronda-t-elle comme une enfant grondant son nounours. Maintenant on n'a plus de crème, c'est malin!

- C'était quand même un peu ta faute, t'avais pas à me sauter sur le dos...

- T'avais qu'à me rendre la crème.

Le rire de Hao termina dans un drôle de bruit de toux, considérant tout le sucre qui avait réussi à tomber au sol et le fait que Jeanne assise à cheval sur son dos écrasait sa poitrine par terre.

Jeanne soupira et se releva pour aller chercher la serpillière. Hao resta étalé par terre un moment en tortillant une mèche de ses longs cheveux d'un air pensif, puis il se releva à son tour lorsque Jeanne agita sa serpillière devant son nez. Il ouvrit silencieusement le frigo et s'accroupit pour aller chercher quelque chose à l'étage du bas.

---

- Ça s'est calmé, on dirait... murmura Lyserg.

- C'est bon ou mauvais signe, selon vous? s'esclaffa Horo.

Pirika lui tapa sur la tête, encore une teinte plus rouge. Ren ricana.

---

Jeanne termina d'essuyer le sol et jeta le morceau de papier essuie-tout dans la poubelle coincée dans un coin de la pièce. Elle se retourna, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, vit Hao et resta bouche bée.

Hao jeta le godet vide dans la poubelle (- Panier!) et attrapa le fouet électrique, qu'il brancha à une prise à côté de la porte. Jeanne se plia en deux pour passer sous le fil et se rapprocher.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de crème fraîche, murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, confuse.

- Mais toi tu en veux, et vu qu'il restait un godet dans le frigo...

- Alors pourquoi tout ce cinéma pour m'empêcher de mettre de la crème?!

- Parce qu'elle était périmée.

Jeanne cligna des yeux tandis que Hao plongeait un doigt dans son bol pour le lécher.

- C'est dangereux, lâcha-t-elle automatiquement.

- C'est moi qui tiens le fouet.

- Ça ne change rien, imagine que tu dérapes contre le bord?

- Seriez-vous inquiète pour ma santé, amour de mon coeur?

- Je pense juste que le sang ne donne pas très bon goût à la crème fraîche.

---

- Si cette fille n'était pas venue discuter avec ton frère et s'il avait laissé Tamao continuer à l'aider, on pourrait déjà manger, lança Anna à Yoh depuis le salon.

- C'est vrai, j'ai faim moi! explosa brusquement Horo.

Pirika lui re-tapa sur la tête.

- Tu as _toujours_ faim, crétin.

---

- Et voilààà! claironna Hao en arrêtant le fouet.

Jeanne regarda d'un air appréciateur l'onctueuse mousse blanche du bol et brandit le cornet de papier avec un sourire conquérant.

- Là tu me laisses faire, _chéri_.

Hao la regarda en riant couronner le gâteau de crème fraîche en tirant le bout de sa petite langue rose.

- Là, posa-t-elle fièrement en contemplant son oeuvre.

- Magnifique, chérie, affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Bien sûr. Après tout, je _suis_ la meilleure.

- Absolument, acquiesça Hao sans sourciller. Si tu n'as pas d'autre fabuleuse idée, je propose de mettre les framboises et d'apporter cette petite chose au salon.

- Je suis à sec d'idées géniales pour l'instant.

- Bien.

---

- Mais Pirikaaa, j'ai _faaim!!_

La réponse de l'intéressée se perdit en chemin vers ses cordes vocales lorsque la porte de la cuisine coulissa, et dans un silence impressionnant, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers les deux meilleurs ennemis qui entraient dans le salon, en tabliers de dentelles, les cheveux attachés et couverts de sucre glace des têtes aux pieds.

Hao cligna des yeux en réalisant l'attention dont ils étaient centre et éclata de rire. Jeanne sourit et montra la merveille de chocolat, sucre glace, crème fraîche et framboises qui trônait sur son plateau.

- J'espère que vous aimez les framboises.

--------------------------------------

Non, pas de bizouxes ni de déclaration d'amour enflammée, ni même de la drague. Juste des p'tits noms mignons et de la pure gaminerie adorable.

Mares: et pas de yaoi non pluuuuuuuuus! /pleure à chaudes larmes/

/ignore la ressuscitée/ Je me suis bien marrée en écrivant ça n.n Hao et Jeanne n'étaient même pas si OOC que ça, si l'on exclut le fait qu'ils devraient normalement essayer de s'entre-tuer. Chais pas, je vois parfaitement Hao appeler les filles "mon chou", et Jeanne _est _très jeune — dans le manga elle doit avoir tout juste treize ans maintenant (Hao et Yoh approchant leurs seize ans) , et elle avait onze ans à sa première apparition. (Vi, le temps passe vite dans les mangas, ne?)

En tous cas, je me suis bien amusée n.n

Azalee: j'aimerais bien que Hao m'appelle chouchou, moi... /rêve/

Tsunami: -.- bon, ça va, tu t'es retenue pour gayiser tout le monde cette fois...

;) R&R pliz!


End file.
